


Dream Sequence

by asculderlifeforme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asculderlifeforme/pseuds/asculderlifeforme
Summary: Basically just their fantasies.





	1. A Dream to Remember

Dana was woken by gentle hands caressing her face.

Fingertips traced her lips before a full, hot mouth covered her own.

“Keep your eyes closed,” whispered a familiar, yet unidentifiable voice.

The kiss started out sweet and delicate, lightly probing, to slowly building in intensity and speed.

Soon she was gasping for air, grabbing at the short hair on her lover’s head.

She could feel an erection on her inner thigh, and she tried shifting closer to it, to him.

She was throbbing, panting.

His hands where everywhere, stroking her thighs, her waist, gently massaging her breasts.

She moved her hands to her partner’s belly, sneaking her hands up his shirt.

He was solid, with defined muscles over his abdomen, his ribs, his pectorals. His chest hair was soft and straight under her fingers, and his nipples hardened for her when she touched them.

God, she needed this. She needed him to fill her up and make her whole again.

Dana felt the heat of her desire pool in the space between her legs. She lifted her hips to meet his, whining, trying to tell him what she wanted.

“Shh, not yet,” said the voice in her ear.

“I’m not done with you.” He nibbled her neck.

His mouth dropped down to her breasts, sucking and nipping gently through her shirt.

She was keening, now, need rolling through her. Her sighs became heavy breathing, faster than before, and she couldn’t take it. She reached her hand down between her legs searching for relief.

“No, no, no. That’s not for you.” His voice was strong, deeper than before. 

She could feel his breath on her stomach now.

His large hands caressed her hips, thumbs palpating over the bone there.

He suddenly jerked her shorts and panties down to her knees, then off her, then to the floor.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

He grabbed her ankles, pulled her down until she was centered in the bed.

He spread her legs, baring her to the open air. She shivered. 

He lowered himself until he was resting between her thighs. He inhaled the scent of her. 

His thumbs gently widened her outer lips.

“Oh, Dana, look at you. You’re so wet for me.”

She cried out when he started, for he didn’t start slowly and gently like with everything else.

His tongue assaulted her, flat from bottom to top with such force.

Her legs shook with the sudden attention she was getting.

He was holding her hips down, preventing her from rocking into his face for more.

He let his teeth delicately scraped her inner labia, then kissed there to soothe her. His nose was pressed firmly to her clitoris, and with every movement she was getting closer and closer to bliss.

His cheeks were rough and unshaven, scraping against her inner thighs. The mixed sensations were amazing. 

She put a hand in her hair, and one on her breast. She was panting, chest heaving.

His tongue darted out to taste her entrance, just lightly.

She’d been so pent up, just waiting for something to push her over the edge.

Every muscle in her body went rigid as the heat ripped through her. Her orgasm made her cry out again, and as she rode out the waves, she mewled in her throat.

His fingers entered her now, first one, then two, then three. Filling her up and massaging her.

His thumb was working her clit in an up and down motion, just how she liked it.

His little finger went, just the tip, into her anus, and— _fuck_ —she didn’t know she liked that, but she _did._

She was still jerking her hips, unable to hold still for him.

His mouth returned to her clit and he was sucking and tongue flicking and sucking and sucking and oh….

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, and Fox Mulder’s eyes met her own from between her legs.

Her second orgasm crashed over her, her blood rushing in her ears. The fire in her groin surged up and swallowed her whole.

Her heart was fluttering and her breathing was fast and heavy. She was pulsating. The sensation was almost too much, she almost couldn’t bear it.

Almost.

Her eyes squeezed tight and she was seeing stars.

She laid there, boneless.

Her muscles were twitching, sweetly sore. She couldn’t do much more than lay there and breathe, staring at the ceiling.

When she moved her eyes, she searched for Mulder.

Her room was empty. The door was locked, with the chain in place.

Her hand was down her panties, slick with her own fluids. She shuddered, cold suddenly.

She stood up out of bed, a little wobbly, and walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and cleaned herself up a bit.

She crawled back into bed, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time with a guilty pleasure leads to a different sort of pleasure.

Mulder was alone in his hotel room. Scully was off doing two autopsies in the local coroner's office, and he was bored with the case files in front of him. There weren't any leads he could follow, witnesses he could talk to. Nothing.

After an hour of staring at the same page, his eyes unfocused and bleary. He flicked the TV on and flopped down on his bed, fully dressed. His ankles were crossed and his hands folded behind his head. He channel surfed for a few minutes before settling on some late night drama. He'd been loosely following it, not completely invested in the characters but interested to see the story played out.

One of the reasons he tuned into the show was because of the female lead. She was petite and red headed and one sassy chick. She wore blouses with the top three buttons undone, skirts that were just a little too short for standard office wear, and heels that could be used as a deadly weapon. She was hot. 

The scene cut to a shot of the woman in her skirt and a black bra, buttoning a white blouse over it. She ran fingers through her already flawless hair and pouted her lips to apply more lipstick.

The images came to him, unbidden. His pants were quite suddenly tighter than before

In his mind’s eye, he imagined that Scully had entered the hotel room. That she was standing in front of him in just a thong and brassiere. They were a matching navy blue with only some lace covering the front of her. Her heels tapped dully on the carpet, and she looked at him with one eyebrow cocked.

“Mulder, you’re being very naughty right now, thinking about me like this. You know you shouldn't be doing this to yourself.” She stepped closer to the bed, then placed one knee on the mattress.

“You can look, but don’t touch,” she said as his hand went to her waist. 

She unbuckled his belt, and slowly pulled out from the loops. She repositioned herself, now straddling him, but over his knees. 

Scully used the flat of her hand to feel his erection, just gently grazing it.

“You’re such a big boy, Mulder, why have you been hiding from me?”

“Ahhh, fuck, Scully,” he muttered, his head falling back. He palmed himself through his slacks. 

His actions mimicked those of his dream-Scully. He allowed himself to fully immerse into this day dream, this secret fantasy.

She undid the button, and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Pulling his pants down, she traced her nails around the line of his underwear. She pulled those down, too. His cock bobbed upwards, straining for some kind of contact. Scully obliged.

He wrapped his hand around himself, loosely at first. He hissed at the pleasure. 

“Tsk, tsk, Agent Mulder. You know what I like to be called.” She tasted the tip of him, licking the precum. With no other contact, this action made his leg jerk.

He pressed his thumb to the tip of his cock, and smeared the fluid around. 

“Dana, Dana, please. Please, Dana…”

She chuckled, then took him whole in her mouth, not even pausing to adjust herself. Her nose was buried in the thick, dark hair at his base.

“ _FUCK!”_

His fist was working up and down, up and down. His wrist was twisting on the up stroke, and the other hand was teasing his sack.

She swallowed around him, then started bobbing her head. Her cheeks went hollow on the way back, sucking with just the right pressure. She was looking at him in the eyes, watching him watch her. Her fingers moved, palming his ass to anchor herself. Her nails raked back and forth over him, leaving marks. He liked that, very much.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, Dana,” he whispered, biting his lower lip. 

She continued her actions, feasting herself on him. When he tried to pull away so as not to choke her with his seed, she held on tight to his hips, holding him in place. She drew back just enough so his tip was on her tongue. His cum spilled out, and his Dana swallowed every drop. She licked him clean from base to head.

He sagged back against the headboard, completely spent. He grabbed the tissues and started cleaning himself up, but his clothes would have to be dry-cleaned. 

Whatever, it was worth it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some difficulty with this one. Hope it makes sense. As a female, I don't often think about the receiving end of a blow job.


	3. At Midnight

Dana Scully had fallen asleep on her sofa, a book on her chest and her glasses askew. Despite her efforts to relax with the book and unwind from the week's stressors, she had fallen asleep almost immediately. She'd been working with her new partner, Agent Fox Mulder, for a few weeks now. She was having a little difficulty keeping up with him and the way he ran the microscopic department. She would never admit as much, of course, but she was trying not to flounder.

Especially in front of Agent Mulder. She wanted to impress him with her intellect and abilities. However, she was beginning to believe he saw her as a nuisance, as a kid sister who wouldn't leave him alone. She thought he may be trying to intimidate her.

Despite the brief intimacy they'd shared on their first real case, she felt he was cold and aloof.

Four weeks of this duress, no wonder she was passed out on the couch, a small collection of saliva on her lip and a faint snore emanating from her.  

In her dreams, Dana's subconscious mind entertained new ideas. Ideas that she'd had in passing, but quickly squashed, because  _she was not going there again_. 

In her dream, Dana heard a knock at her door. Just a faint rap, growing ever louder until she roused herself enough to answer it.

The door swung inwards, revealing Agent Mulder. He was in his standard office attire, white button up rolled to the elbows, slacks cinched with a belt around his hips. His lower lip, warm and soft, between his teeth.

"Agent Scully, you left some paperwork unfinished at the office. I came by to bring it to you."

Dana's throat was tight, she couldn't talk. Her mouth gaped open.

Mulder continued, as if she had responded.

"Well, I know how you like to finish the job, Scully. You never leave work undone for another day."

"Speaking of finishing, did I interrupt something here?"

Dana looked down, and she saw her own hand down the front of her jeans. She tried moving it away, but it wouldn't move. 

Well, it was moving, rubbing sweet circles around her clitoris. She gasped.

"Don't stop on my account, Scully. Maybe I can help you."

She felt herself shudder, and a fresh wave of wetness flooded her.

Mulder closed the door behind himself and motioned toward her bedroom.

She was transplanted there, now on her bed, just in her underwear and camisole. She was laying on top of the duvet, and she now had a hand in her hair, and one on her breast.

Mulder was laying next to her, his eyes piercing hers. He was in his underwear now as well, just a tight pair of black Jockey shorts. His erection was pressed against her hip.

"Scully, you're beautiful," he murmurs, lips brushing her own. His right hand was wandering her belly, tracing and teasing the soft flesh. 

His fingers were hot against her breast, pinching and twisting her rosy nipples. She sighed deeply, whining a little at the end. He was whispering in her ear, though she couldn't hear what was being said. She was focused on his hands.

He was fingering the edge of her cotton panties, index dipping below the elastic and teasing the hair on her mons.

He ventured further, his middle finger sliding along her sex. He gathered some of her moisture and brought it up to her clit.

His fingers were expertly circling, pressing firmly just right. He knew her body so well. His mouth was now tracing wet kisses up and down her neck, the side of her face. He pinched her clit between two fingers, and the suddenness of it caused her to buck into his hand.

He chuckled into her cheek.

Mulder used his middle and ring fingers to penetrate her then, and the heel of his hand was grinding against her bundle of nerves His fingers were long enough to press on that sweet spot she'd never been able to reach on her own. She always needed help with that, with a toy or someone else's hands. The pressure and the motions of his fingers were excruciatingly delicious.

She soon felt the heat gather from her body into her core, and then the release flooded out in the reverse fashion. 

Her legs were twitching, her breathing was heavy. 

She turned her head to search for his mouth.

She opened her eyes, and she was alone. 

The book had fallen to the floor, her glasses along with it. Her jeans were unbuttoned and her fingers were wet with her own arousal. 

She stood to take herself to bed. She hoped for another excellent dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep these mostly Scully-centric. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Dream a Little, Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella Fitzgerald's music brings Dana to fantasize about Mulder.

The bright jazz music emanating from the record player sounds like birds chirping. The scatting of Ella Fitzgerald's voice seems out of place, but it sets off the smoothness of the song. 

This has always been one of my favorites. I bought this record when I was twelve, maybe thirteen, with money made from selling lemonade and homemade cookies with Melissa. We split the profits, and I think Melissa bought a necklace or something. I got the record player for my sixteenth birthday, because everyone was tired of me using the living room one when I wanted to listen to my music. Sure, I could have gotten a Walkman, and bought cassettes. But one thing I knew is that everything sounded better on vinyl. (Or, I had been told this repeatedly by Bill Jr and Melissa, and had come to hold it as the highest truth.) 

Ella Fitzgerald's voice had soothed me and thrilled me, and had spoken to my heart on many occasions. "Dream a Little, Dream of Me" was one of those that I could listen to on repeat, even now. Something about the jazz in the background and the smokiness of her voice just made me feel like someone else, like I was someplace else. I loved it.

Tonight was a warm summer night, and I had all the windows in my apartment open, even the one in the bedroom that got stuck. I had a glass of chilled white wine in my hand and I was swaying, circling, just dancing with the music. I was dressed in only a sleeveless nightgown, as I had the intention of going to bed a few hours ago. Sleep never found me, so I had gotten up to read and get a glass of wine. 

White wine made me a little, shall we say, titillated. I didn't usually drink it, but I was in the mood for a little something tonight. It had been a very distressing week, well, the whole month, actually, had been pretty terrible. We'd done several cases and hadn't had a lot of downtime. Sleep was scarce, and many meals had been skipped this week in favor of running after suspects and cutting open the victims to see what secrets their innards held. 

So, today, after work, with the whole three-day weekend ahead of me, I took a long bubble bath and started a new novel. Not some intellectual, educational novel, but a romance novel. These paperback aren't my first choice, but like I said, I was in the mood. I washed my hair and shaved my legs, really made a whole production out of it. I put on the cotton nightgown after carefully rubbing in lotion to my skin. The nightgown, soft and well worn, came to mid thigh, perfect for this warm night.

I laid in bed for twenty minutes before realizing I wasn't remotely tired. 

Anyway, here I am, tipsy off 3/4 a bottle of wine, swaying to Ella's smoky voice. And, not for the first time, I have images flashing in my brain as she sings.

 _Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

I'm on my back, in tall grass, on a summer night much like tonight. He's leaning over me, staring at me with those effervescent eyes, ever changing in color and passion. His eyes are green, now, but the pupils are dilated so wide you can hardly tell. I can see so much in his eyes, love, fierce intensity, and arousal. The breeze sways the grass around us, tickling my bare legs. Moon and stars twinkle in the sky above him, winking at me. 

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me slightly off the ground towards him. His body is hard and long against me, I can feel my breasts press against his chest. He blinks once, twice, then his lips are on mine. Slowly, so slowly, his tongue asks for entrance. I can't deny him, I want this too much. The way the tip of his tongue plays on the roof of my mouth, and coaxes my own tongue out to play, has me panting. I wind my fingers in his hair as he lays me back on the ground. His hands stay put, one on my waist and one on my jaw. My hands start to travel, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. I snake underneath it to touch the heat of his flesh. 

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_

His hands leave their post, and begin searching for new territory. It's at this time that I realize I'm naked in the grass, I can feel the blades bending beneath my weight. He's wearing jeans, and his shirt is bunched up. His mouth is at my neck, and I swear I can almost feel it as I'm swaying in my living room. His right hand grabs my hip, bringing us impossibly closer. The roughness of his jeans against my bare skin gives me shivers. His left hand is on my breast and I'm gasping for air.

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_  
_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_  
_But in your dreams whatever they be_  
_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_  
_You'll dream, dream a little of me_

The record ends, and all I hear now is the _tick, tick, tick_ sound of it circling. 

My wine glass is empty and I can feel how wet I am. My clit is throbbing, begging for attention. 

I strip on my way to the bedroom. I'm thankful that I live on an upper level, so I don't have to shut the windows and blinds. I crawl into bed and reach into the bottom of the bedside table. I pull out my favorite vibrator. (Not that there are a great many to choose from, but of the three, this one gets the job done quite well.) It's smooth and white, with both an insertable end and a clitoral arm. I smooth some of my own lubrication around with my fingers, bucking slightly with the sudden attention. 

I immerse myself back into my fantasy. Mulder is laying above me, resting most of his weight on me. I move my knee out and wrap my leg around his hips. This motion exposes me to more stimulation. He is slowly grinding his hips into me, pressing his concealed erection to my clit. The roughness of the denim makes me gasp, then angle my pelvis upwards asking for more.

I postion the toy inside me, and allow the external end to encircle my clitoris. The vibrations start subtley, gently pulling me deeper into my arousal. A shiver runs up my back. 

Mulder is suddenly naked, too, and the slickness between my thighs coats his cock. The rhythm he's set mixed with the pressure on my clit is driving me closer to an orgasm. He's not even inside me and I'm squirming. He is nibbling down my neck, and when he reaches my collarbone he bites, hard. One hand pinches and twists my nipple.

This pushes me over the edge, and my orgasm frissures up my spine and unfurls throughout my body. The noise that escapes my throat doesn't sound human, it's deep and guttural and raw. Mulder kisses the spot he bit, and pulls his hand away from my breast. His fingers slip inside me, and he sighs into my ear when he finds my opening more than ready for him.

"Please," I whine.

He moves back a little, and I whimper at the loss before crying out as he enters me in one fell swoop. This sudden invasion leaves me breathless. He gives me a moment to adjust before he begins. His motions are fast and hard, giving me no respite. I love it. His hands are running up and down my body, sometimes gripping me hard and sometimes just gliding over my skin. He's whispering in my ear, telling me how beautiful I am, how much he loves fucking me, how much he loves my pussy. This kind of talk and the way his hips are working are propelling to another orgasm.

I have the vibrator up to a moderate level now, and I'm so so close. I click it up one more notch, and  _holy shit._

I'm coming again, my body growing rigid and my inner walls rhythmically clenching the toy. I shout his name out into my empty bedroom, and it floats into the night air. I lay limply on my bed, breathing fast and deep. I half consciously turn off the vibrator and curl onto my side. My body aches in a beautiful, satisfying way. And then I drift off, letting the remnants of my fantasy carry me into a dream that I'm going to remember forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been silent on this for so long! I finished school two weeks ago and then have been working almost everyday since. Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
